¿Algo más que amigos?
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fic RDJude lo pongo en Sherlock Holmes porque Fanfiction no tiene categoría para actores y como es la película que hicieron juntos me parece mejor ponerlo aquí.


_Primer fic de una de mis parejas favoritas RDJude (Robert Downey Jr. Y Jude Law) sé que en la realidad son muy buenos amigos, pero como pareja me encantan, por eso he escrito este fic, que espero que disfruten._

Jude estaba en la misma ciudad que Robert, así que le llamó a eso de las tres de la madrugada, sabía que era tarde; pero también sabía que su amigo seguiría despierto, le echaba de menos, llevaban mucho sin verse y eso no podía perdonárselo. Cuando Robert le cogió y Jude le pidió para quedar, cuando el americano supo que estaban en la misma ciudad aceptó, quería ver a su amigo, le extraña no verle tanto, "a ver cuando empezamos a grabar la tercera parte de Sherlock Holmes" Pensó Robert mientras Jude le decía donde quedaban y demás "Extraño no verle tan a menudo"

Al día siguiente quedaron en la cafetería de siempre, una pequeña y discreta cafetería, donde poder quedar sin que la prensa les agobiara.

Jude esperaba a Robert con impaciencia, volver a verle le producía un nudo en el estómago, algo le decía que estaba sintiendo algo por su amigo, ¿pero sentiría lo mismo Robert hacia él?

Cuando Robert vio a Jude esperándole sonrió, lo encontraba mucho más guapo que la última vez que se habían visto y eso le gustaba.

Se saludaron con dos besos y un abrazo antes de entrar y sentarse en su mesa habitual, la encargada del pequeño local era amable y discreta y ya les conocía de antes. Cuando se sentaron ella les sirvió lo de siempre.

Estuvieron hablando de los proyectos de futuro que tendrían, Jude le dijo a Robert que había sido seleccionado entre los aspirantes para optar a un papel en Iron man 3 y eso a Robert le gusto mucho, volver a trabajar con su mejor amigo le encantaba.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que ambos se dieron de que se tenían que ir, habían estado viendo fotos que Jude tenía de sus hijos en su móvil, Robert había pensado que eran muy guapos, pero no tanto como el padre.

Cuando salieron de allí decidieron quedar para verse al día siguiente para comer en el mismo sitio. Cuando se despidieron Robert torció a la izquierda y Jude a la derecha.

A eso de las cuatro y diez de la madrugada Robert se despertó, no podía dormir, necesitaba oír su voz y le llamó, cuando escuchó varios toques, colgó, "¿Robert que estás haciendo?" Se preguntaba a sí mismo, "Si es tu mejor amigo"

Jude se despertó porque su móvil empezó a sonar, cuando fue a cogerlo para contestar la llamada ya habían colgado por lo que no pudo saber de quien se trataba ya que la llamada había sido con número privado. Se sentó en la cama y pensó en él, en lo bien que lo pasarían juntos en el set si le daban el papel.

Al día siguiente quedaron para comer, se contaron cosas, como que hacían entre escena y escena en los rodajes, que decía la gente sobre ellos y muchas más cosas. Antes de despedirle Jude le dijo a Robert que a finales de semana sabría si le daban el papel o no, así saldrían cuanto antes de dudas.

No quedaron el resto de la semana, Jude estaba nervioso, quería ese papel y lo quería para tener a Robert cerca, porque no solo le bastaba con mensajes de texto o video llamadas, le quería cerca.

El viernes Robert llamó a Jude para saber si le habían dado el papel, este solo le dijo que era mejor que se lo dijera en persona y quedaron en la cafetería. Jude miraba el suelo triste, por como miraba el suelo Robert se temió lo peor.

— ¿Y bien? – preguntó intrigo Robert.

—Nada, no lo he conseguido – responde Jude agachando la cabeza – yo que tenía puestas las esperanzas en que conseguiría el papel, pero otra vez será. Ya trabajaremos juntos cuando hagamos la tercera parte de Sherlock Holmes.

—Tú no estás así por el papel, estás triste porque no sabes si le gustan a alguien, te conozco muy bien Jude – Jude miro a su amigo, "¿Cómo podía enterarse de sus estados de ánimo tan rápido?" Pensó Jude

— A mí no me gusta nadie – comentó el inglés levantando un poco la voz.

— No te me pongas así, entonces, ¿Por qué estás triste? – preguntó el americano ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

— Porque no vamos a trabajar juntos hasta dentro de mucho y hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos entre escena y escena – respondió Jude intentando que no se le notara que le gustaba Robert.

— Podrías venir de vez en cuando al set – soltó Robert, pero Jude negó, no podía verle sin que le entraran ganas de contárselo.

Robert había dicho aquello para que Jude se diera cuenta, pero por como Jude le miraba le daba a él que todavía no se había dado cuenta.

— Yo… yo… - Robert miro a los ojos de este intrigada – nada, será mejor que me marche, tengo un vuelo largo hasta Londres.

— Tú no te marchas hasta que me digas que ibas a decir – Robert agarró del brazo a Jude con fuerza – es inútil que te sueltes, hasta que me lo cuentes no te dejo marchar.

— Yo… yo… - ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de decírselo? ¿Y si le rechazaba? Cogió aire y lo expulso poco a poco – yo quiero a alguien, pero no sé si esa persona me quiere.

— Por dios Jude, eres de las personas más valientes que conozco, díselo y si esa persona te quiere bien, sino se pierde un gran partido – Jude con esa declaración de Robert esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Jude sabía que debía ser valiente, así que cogió aire antes de decirlo. Quería decirlo de todo corazón, quería saber que pensaba él, si también le quería o no.

— Me gustas – soltó de repente el inglés – pero sé que tu no sentirás lo mismo, así que me marcho y te dejaré en paz.

Jude se soltó y se dio la vuelta, tenía la cabeza agachada, Robert no había dicho nada todavía y eso era síntoma de que no sentía lo mismo. Así que empezó a caminar, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de veinte pasos, Robert agarro a su amigo del brazo y le beso. Jude miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos, que le correspondiera era nuevo para él.

— Si no hubieras dicho que te gusto, nunca me habría aventura a besarte – comentó el mayor sonriente – a mí también me gustas. Sé que nuestra relación no está bien vista aunque mucha gente la desea, pero será mejor mantenerla en secreto.

— Por mi está bien, me gusta llevar las cosas en secreto – después de esto se volvieron a besar, para ambos sería algo nuevo, además Robert estaba casado, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

**Ahora que el fic está terminado, me gustaría que se tomaran unos segundos en dejar review porque se lo agradeceré mucho, también pueden seguirlo o darle a favorito si lo desean. **


End file.
